The present invention relates to the field of zip tie fasteners and, more particularly, to a zip tie fastener with a non-releasable head and a releasable head.
Zip ties are common household items typically sold in hardware stores that are used for not only tying bundles of cables, but for many other purposes. A typical tie is a plastic molded elongated strip with a fastening head which allows the tie to be secured against a variety of objects (e.g., poles, through eyelets). That way, the cable tie can be tightened around a bundle or other thing but not loosened. In many instances, when adjustments are necessary, the zip tie must be destructively removed and a new zip tie must be fastened. This traditional approach is inefficient and can be prohibitive when a limited quantity of zip ties are available.
To address some of these limitations, zip ties which can be released once fastened and then reused are traditionally utilized to overcome these limitations. However, reusable zip ties suffer from similar usage pattern restrictions as traditional zip ties. That is, reusable zip ties are unsuitable for permanent fastening situations. For example, reusable zip ties are not effective against minor tampering (e.g., removing tie without a tool). Consequently a new solution is required to address this necessity.